


Knives are Dumb

by Quirkyasfok



Series: Zombies are Dumb [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Scott doesn't care, Stiles is gross, everybody is a supernatural creature, the rest of the pack does, zombie!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott leans down giving him a soft peck on the cheek before patting his head and making his way into the kitchen. Stiles smiles softly and hums as gets to work sewing up his own lung. The rest of the pack watching disturbed as he does. </p><p> </p><p>Alternative Universe - Everybody is  a supernatural creature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives are Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another AU of mine... this time Stiles is a zombie!

Stiles groaned staring down at the knife sticking out of his chest. It’s in deep and he’s very certain that it’s pierced one or more of his organs. 

Great. 

Now, not only does he have to stitch up his skin, but he has to dig around and stitch up one of his organs again too. He hates having to take out his organs and stitch them up, but the thought of a part of having any holes bothers him. At least the thread he uses is magic, and once he stitches an area if it ever gets pulled apart it can just be pressed back together. Considering how much his head gets knocked off, or his arms ripped off the magic of the thread is a very handy feature. He hates the long scars and stitch marks they leave behind though. Scott jokes that one day Stiles will be nothing but stitches. In Stiles’s defense he’d gained like over half his stitches since the Pack had decided to turn into crime fighters. 

Protectors of the town. Stoppers of rogue creatures. The whole shebang. 

Stiles doesn’t regret joining the pack though. Yea, it’s made his life like a million times more difficult (and deadly), and some of the members get on his last nerve but its good. Scott was finally able to gain some sort of balance, they’ve made plenty of new friends, and they get to save people. 

Everybody wins.

Speaking of the pack the rest of their merry gang is laid out around him. They’d spent the night fighting off a bunch of rogue alphas that had trespassed on their territory. The fight had been long and difficult, but Stiles was proud to say the McCall-Hale Pack had prevailed once again.

Yay them.

But now they were all tired and bloody, and Stiles still had the stupid knife sticking out of him. Next to him Scott is recuperating, the cut on his chest already healed. Stiles huffs annoyed.

“I wish I was werewolf.” Scott looks at him lazily.

“Why?”

“Because then I would have healed already, and not have to deal with this stupid blade.” Stiles pouts and gestures to the blade sticking out of him. There isn’t even any blood. Scott looks very unimpressed. 

“Stiles with the amount of times you get hurt if you were a werewolf you’d be dead by now. Well… deader.” 

Stiles gives him a look.

Scott’s right though, and the amount of stitches on his body just proves the point. Zombies aren’t really affected by being stabbed or dismembered, and the whole thing about cutting off their head or shooting the brain is a myth. The only real way to kill a zombie is with fire or poison. Strangely enough zombies can get ill. They can also feel like everybody else. They just don’t feel pain or die when stabbed. If they leave a ‘wound’ untreated the area can start to get sore though. Not to mention Stiles has heard many stories of animals making their homes in an open zombie ‘wound.’ 

“You need any help getting the blade out,” Scott asks interrupting his thoughts and gesturing to the blade. Stiles shrugs. 

“Sure, you mind looking around when I take the blade out. See if there’s any internal damage.” Scott nods sitting up and scooting closer. Stiles pulls the knife out and slips his shirt off. Scott peers into the wound separating the torn flesh.

“Sorry dude I hate to break it to you, but I think it pierced a lung.” Stiles curses as Scott scoots back. He digs out his handy thread and needle from his pocket, and then uses the blade and opens the wound more to get the organ out. 

The rest of the pack attempt to look away still a little squeamish about Stiles’s zombie mannerisms. Scott doesn’t even bat an eye as he stands and stretches. 

“You want me to get you anything?”

“Do we have anymore cow brains in the fridge.” Running around all nightt has made Stiles hungry, and the last thing he needs to go zombie crazy on the pack because he didn’t eat. 

“I think so. I’ll go check.” 

The lung comes out with a loud pop. Stiles holds it up in triumph. Scott snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“You’re so gross.” 

“Yes, but you love me anyway.” 

“Unfortunately.” 

Scott leans down giving him a soft peck on the cheek before patting his head and making his way into the kitchen. Stiles smiles softly and hums as gets to work sewing up his own lung. The rest of the pack watching disturbed as he does.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
